Spottedfur's journey
by SkullTheRogue
Summary: A young cat named Spottedkit dreams of being the best warrior of Thunderclan, maybe even the forest. Spottedkit has a tragic, special, life that is like no other. Will her quest for power go all wrong, or will she win?
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

The 3 cats glanced at the gray cat, their eyes flickered. "Come with us." The black she cat muttered. "Throw away your sick, twisted, life." "Join us." The gray cat looked at the 3 large cats. "I don't know.." she shrugged. "Join us or death!" The hazel she cat yowled. "Shh... Scar!" The blue-gray-black tabby spoke. "Throw it away." The black cat said once again. "I don't know, I said that!" She spoke again, repeating her previous words. "If you're one of us, you'll be the warrior you want to be. No following some foolish code." Scar chuckled. "Maybe..." spoke the gray she cat, and the 3 cats sunk back into the woods.


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh Flamepelt, they're beautiful!" Ivyflower smiled, looking at her newborn kits. Flamepelt helped Ivyflower give birth to her 4 kits. All she-cats, no toms. "No problem!" Flamepelt, the ginger medicine cat smiled. "This one looks like black as night." Ivyflower said. "This one looks like a hazy dawn." "This one looks like dust." "And this one... shes beautiful." Ivyflower smiled. "Can I name one?" barged in their father, Mousetail. "Oh Ivyflower.. they're beautiful! They look like the best kits in Thunderclan!" he smiled. "This one shall be called Dawnkit." Mousetail said, looking at the light brown kit. "This one should be Nightkit, and this, Dustkit!" Ivyflower smiled. "And this little fellow here... should be called Spottedkit, because of her beautiful spotted fur." Ivyflower purred, then drifting off into sleep. "Spottedkit..? that's my name?" Spottedkit thought. Then, she opened her aqua blue eyes. The fuzzy silhouettes turned into what she thought they were, cats. Spottedkit sniffed the air, a damp, forest scent filled her nostrils. Her mother, Ivyflower awoken. "Spottedkit.. this is just the beginning, of your journey."


	3. Chapter 2

It was only 4 dawns after Spottedkit and her sisters were born, Dustkit opened her eyes 2 dawns before. "Can me and Dawnkit go outside of the nursery and play with Molekit and Relickit?" Spottedkit asked her mother. "No dear, wait another few dawns, then you can go outside." Ivyflower mewed. "Did you hear that Dawnkit?! We can't go out of the nursery!" Spottedkit mewed in a mad tone. "Please, mother!" Dawnkit begged. Ivyflower flickered her eyes at them, turning into a gaze. "Alright, fine, but you must take Dustkit and Nightkit too, to be fair." "Why can't it just be me and Dawnkit?!" Spottedkit snarled. "It would be fair if we came!" Dustkit squealed. They then stopped their quarrel and made their way out of the nursery. 2 apprentices and a kit named Molekit and a other named Relickit were outside the nursery. "Hey, aren't you the new kits?" Molekit asked curiously. Dawnkit nodded, and introduced herself and the other kits. "These are our friends, Fernpaw and Rosepaw!" "Hello Fernpaw and Rosepaw! I'm going to be a warrior!" Spottedkit boasted. "I'll be better!" squeaked Nightkit. "I'm sure you'll be both great warriors!" Fernpaw said with a friendly smile and nod. Just then, yowling was heard from the gorse tunnel. "ROGUES!" Duskstar, the leader yowled. "All warriors and apprentices, attack!" Fernpaw and Rosepaw sprinted off with no words, Spottedkit watched, with her sisters hiding behind her. Spottedkit's some what new friend, Vergekit, crawled out of the nursery. Vergekit was the daughter of a rogue, who then fleed the camp only hours after they were born, a nice queen, Cherrybark, took care of the rogue's only kit. "A battle!" Vergekit squealed. "Come on, let's go attack them!" Spottedkit squeaked. "Spottedkit, Vergekit, no!" Dawnkit yowled, but they didn't listen..


	4. Chapter 3

"You sneaky little rogues, I'll rip off your fur!" Spottedkit squealed, and attacked a large ebony-fur rogue. The angry rogue kicked her off swiftly, making Spottedkit hit her head on a rock. Spottedkit felt sick and dizzy, but got up. "Spottedkit!" Her mother, Ivyflower ran towards the kit. "Come on!" Spottedkit could hardly hear her soft voice. Spottedkit fainted. She could hear Ivyflower's soft breath, but it was the last thing.

Spottedkit awoke beside her friend, Vergekit, who looked weak. Dawnfur was giving Spottedkit a harsh glare. "Why did you do that?" she meowed, with harshness in her usually soft tone. "You two could of died!" Dawnfur meowed, looking at Spottedkit's half awake eyes. Spottedkit blinked. "I'm sorry..." she whined. "Vergekit is hurt. Really hurt." She said, turning her head at the weak kit with cobwebs on her fur. "She was attacked by the most feared rogue, Soul.


	5. Chapter 4

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; max-width: 99%; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;" /h2  
div id="restxt" style="max-width: 100%; color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="max-width: 100%; word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="max-width: 100%; border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important;""W-who is Soul..?" Spottedkit wailed, chills flowing down her small little spine. "A scary blood-thirsty rogue." Dawnfur meowed. The moment Dawnfur said it, Flamepelt, the medicine cat apprentice padded in. Flamepelt had a fiery sense of humor, Spottedkit didn't think she was right to be a medicine cat. "Tales for kits!" Flamepelt meowed, sneering. "Soul just thinks she's tough, she could never kill my mother, Fallen!" Flamepelt spat, then putting down the dock leaves and cobwebs she brought to Dawnfur. "Who's Fallen?" Spottedkit meowed. "My mother, a very scary rogue who left me and my two brothers in the cold, until 3 warriors of Thunderclan found us soon after." Flamepelt meowed. "How do you remember?" Spottedkit meowed. "I was an older kit.." Flamepelt replied. Vergekit then woke up, with cobwebs all over her! "AAAH!" Vergekit yowled. "THIS STICKY STUFF, GET IT OFF ME!" Vergekit kept screaming. "Calm down, young one!" Dawnfur meowed. "Spottedkit, why don't you go back to the nursery, you seem okay for the most part, but go rest." Flamepelt meowed. "Alright, bye bye!" Spottedkit meowed, then padding away to Ivyflower./div  
/div  
/div 


	6. Chapter 5

~3 dawns later~

Spottedkit, Streamkit, Dawnkit, Dustkit, Molekit and Vergekit were all at the elders' den, hearing stories from the four elders, Twigbranch, Heatherclaw, Cloudjump, and Firetail. "Then, the mighty Shadowclan deputy, Sootwish, jumped at me! Her claws clamped onto my shoulders, boy, was that painful!" Cloudjump meowed. Spottedkit loved to hear a good story, especially when it was told by her favorite elder. "Ey, isn't it the gathering tonight?" Heatherclaw, the youngest elder meowed, ready to trot out of the elders' den. "Remember Heatherclaw, you're an elder now!" Twigbranch meowed. Heatherclaw sighed, and her baby blue eyes narrowed. "I don't want to be an elder.." Heatherclaw whined. "It was your time!" Firetail meowed, with annoyance in his tone. "It sounds fun being an elder!" Streamkit meowed, perking her ears up. "Not really." Heatherclaw sighed. "You miss out on everything, your back aches, ugh." Heatherclaw was miserable. "It's only been half a moon since she's joined us," Cloudjump whispered, not wanting Heatherclaw to hear and start crying. "THE KITS ARE COMING!" a voice echoed throughout the camp. Each and every kit scrambled off. "Who's kits!?" Dawnkit meowed, running towards the medicine cats' den, then seeing Flamepelt and Dawnfur assisting the queen, Snakefang. The kits watched as 3 kits stumbled onto the moss. Snakefang looked exhausted. "I-is it over?" Snakefang shook, her mate, Stonethunder at her side. "They came, and they're beautiful, Snakefang." Stonethunder meowed. Snakefang was too exhausted to look, so she fell asleep only heartbeats after they were born.  
~Time skip~  
"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather 'round the highrock for a clan meeting! Duskstar meowed. Ivyflower gathered the 3 sisters around the highrock. The deputy, Mistytail, looked happy to see Spottedkit and Vergekit healed. "We have 3 new kits, Fogkit, Wishkit, and Ashkit!' Duskstar meowed, all the cats looked at the tiny kits next to their mother. Ashkit went up to Spottedkit. "Hey, I'm Ashkit!" he squeaked, jumping around. "Hi!" Spottedkit meowed. "Wanna go play?" Spottedkit chuckled, and Ashkit nodded. Spottedkit overheard Duskstar saying something about taking cats to the gathering tonight. "Can I come, Duskstar?" Spottedkit asked. "I am glad that you are curious.. but no. Not yet Spottedkit, you're too young." Duskstar said. Spottedkit looked bummed out, but forgot about and went off to play with Ashkit.


End file.
